BE Mine
by aldysgal aka Tiffany
Summary: Valentines Day in Storybrooke


Title: Be Mine

Author: Aldysgal

Rated: T

Summary: Valentine's Day comes to Storybrook and everyone is full of surprises.

The small town of Storybrook, Maine was bustling with activity. Grumpy and the dwarves were busy hanging banners for the first annual Sweetheart Ball being hosted by the Charmings, while Blue and the other fairies hustled in and out of Store fronts with stacks of flyers in hand. Dark lamp posts were dressed with large pink and red bows with tiny white lights twisted around their base, to help illuminate their festive dressings. The white snow shimmered in the sun as if someone had taken white glitter and sprinkled it across every yard, park or grassy knoll in town.

Roland gripped tightly to Regina's hand, as she maneuvered them through the busy sidewalks on their journey to Granny's Diner for lunch. His eyes large and curious took in every detail of what was happening around him. He was pleased when they ran into Mary Margret and Regina stopped for a moment to talk. Uninterested in the women's conversation, he spent the time studying the intricate art work painted on every store window along the town's main strip. He was fascinated by the hearts, swirls and whimsical patterns, but mostly by the small winged children holding bow and arrows. He made a quick note in his head to ask Regina why the children were immortalized on the windows, as he was curious what these strange children could have done to garner such an honor.

"Ready?" Regina asked, tugging on his hand to get his attention.

Still slightly entranced by the funny paintings, Roland nodded and began to move forward. He was delighted when they reached Granny's and there were more paintings to see.

"Over here!" Henry called to the pair, as they entered, from his place in one of the booths where he was seated with Emma.

"Sorry we're late, I ran into your mother." Regina explained to their companions, as she leaned over and kissed the top of Henry's head.

"Was she still going on about this whole masquerade ball, her and my father cooked up?" Emma asked sympathetically, offering Roland a small wave.

"I don't know what she's thinking." Regina said, reaching over to help Roland out of his coat and urging him to scoot into the booth.

"I think they just wanted everyone to have something positive to focus on after the whole Villains verses Heroes mess." Emma explained.

"Where's Robin?" Henry asked, looking around.

"Will needed him for something. He said he'll catch up to us." Regina explained, hanging her and Roland's coats on the hook on the wall and sliding in beside him.

"He's with Will Scarlett? Not getting into trouble I hope." Emma teased, opening the menu and scanning its contents.

"Let's hope not because they were supposed to meet Captain Guyliner down by the marina." Regina retorted, grabbing her own menu and sliding closer to Roland. "What sounds good?"

"They were meeting Killian?" Emma inquired.

"Unless you know some other pirate, who wears too much eye make-up," Regina answered before showing Roland the menu again.

"What were they doing?" Emma asked curious.

"Robin didn't say actually." Regina responded, as she pointed to out several choices to Roland.

"Can I have ice cream?" Roland asked his face spread in a wide grin displaying his dimpled cheeks prominently.

"Ice cream?" Regina questioned, cocking an eyebrow at him, to which he responded with a vigorous nodding of his head, "Maybe after lunch … if you eat all your vegetables."

"But vegetables are yucky!" Roland protested, pouting his lips.

"Not gonna work kid, trust me." Henry advised with a wide grin.

Regina looked at her older son, smiled and winked. "Henry's right, no vegetables no ice cream," She explained with a smile.

"Cut the kid a break," Emma teased laughing. "I'm with Roland vegetables are yucky." She offered her dimple faced companion a wink.

"And you're a bad influence." Regina scoffed. "I hope you don't let Henry fill up on junk food when he spends the night."

"Of course I don't, we eat pizza too." Emma laughed eyeing Henry.

"Please tell me you're joking," Regina grunted unamused.

"Relax mom, she's totally joking." Henry interrupted. "Besides I like vegetables."

"You do?" Roland asked his big brown eyes now totally focused on Henry.

"Yeah, they're not so bad, put a little cheese sauce on them and their actually kind of good." Henry explained.

"What do you say Roland?" Regina asked raising her eyebrows.

"Okay," Roland relented, moving his focus back to the paintings on the windows.

"Does everyone know what they want?" Emma asked the group and then motioned to Ruby when they all agreed they were ready.

Once they had placed their orders, Emma and Regina resumed their conversation about, Hook, Robin and Will, the upcoming ball and Mary Margret's increscent ramblings, while Henry told Roland about his plans for a costume.

It wasn't too much longer that the small bell on the door, began to chime and Roland spun on his knees to see who had entered. Spying Robin, Will and Killian crossing from the doorway towards their table, Roland hopped to his feet on the seat and yelled to them, waving his hands madly.

"Be careful," Regina warned reaching over to steady his balance.

"Papa!" Roland hollered again, excitedly jumping up and down.

"Settle down, Roland." Robin warned, making his way over to the table and leaning over to kiss Regina before he reached for the energetic boy.

"But Papa I have lots to tell you!" Roland explained leaping into his father's arms, his feet nearly missing Regina's head.

"Do you now?" Robin asked, hugging his son before sliding into the booth beside Regina. "I want to hear it all, what were my two favorite people up to today."

"We cooked!" Roland announced proudly.

"What did you cook?" Robin urged, smiling at Regina.

"Apple turnovers and Lasagna for dinner later," Roland explained. "I got to mix up the in..inger.. What do you call them again, Gina?"

"Ingredients," Regina offered.

"I got to mix the in-gre-de-ents "Roland said, slowly drawing out the last word in an effort to say it properly.

"You're getting to be such a big boy." Robin praised him, reaching over to tousle his thick, brown, wavy hair. "Pretty soon you'll be ready to join the Merry Men."

"I will?!" Roland asked shocked.

"It's a fact that one of the main staples of becoming a Merry Man is being able to cook all by yourself. Isn't that right, Will?"

"Absolutely, specially lunch and dinner" Will grinned, pulling a chair over to the end of the table, then grabbing one of the coffee cups and taking out the flask from his pocket.

"Planning on having some actual food with your lunch?" Emma questioned Will raising an eyebrow at him.

"Course, this is just me appetizer." Will grinned emptying the contents of his flask into the coffee cup. "Would you like a wee sip then Robin?"

"No thank you and perhaps you should slow down a bit as well." Robin remarked his eyebrow crocked in his friend's direction.

"So what were you boys up to today?" Emma inquired her eyes falling on Killian, who had slide into the booth beside her and Henry.

"Top secret, sorry love," Killian proclaimed with a cherish cat grin, before leaning over and brushing his lips against hers.

"Is that so?" Emma retorted pulling back to look at him closely.

"See I told ya she'd try to use her super power on me." Killian commented, looking towards Robin and Will, his cherish cat grin returning.

"Do I NEED to use my super power on you?" Emma scoffed, eyeing them all suspiciously.

"I guess that would depend on if you trust us, wouldn't it?" Robin retorted looking towards Regina.

"Leave me out of it." Regina scoffed, as she assisted Roland in his attempt to climb back over her lap in an effort to sit next to the windows again.

"Hey Kid, you don't happen to know what the three stooges here are involved in do you?" Emma asked turning her attention towards Henry.

"Think I'm going have to plead the fifth on this one." Henry grinned mischievously.

"Regina, a little help here," Emma retorted.

"And what exactly would you have me do?" Regina questioned.

"I don't know don't you have some kind of truth serum potion or something." Emma retorted.

"Last time I checked knowing when someone was lying was your superpower, not mine." Regina remarked with a smirk.

"You're not even the slightest bit curious as to what these three have been up to all morning?" Emma questioned.

"You really think pestering them in a room full of people is going to give you the answers you're looking for?" Regina questioned.

"Papa my tummy is so hungry it's talking!" Roland interrupted

"So is mine," Robin offered looking for Ruby. "Please tell me you already ordered for me?" He asked turning to Regina.

"What do I get if I did?" Regina questioned a twinkle in her eye.

"That depends what is it you want?" Robin asked, a large grin creasing his features.

"UH OH!" Roland exclaimed, covering his eyes with his hand.

"What's wrong lad?" Will asked concerned.

"They're gonna start kissing." Roland remarked, peeking out behind his hand.

"Who is? Will pressed further.

"Papa and Gina, whenever they start looking at each other all gooey like that they always start kissing." Roland explained exasperated, sinking down until he was half under the table.

All the adults broke out into laughter as Ruby appeared with large trays full of food. The next hour was spent in casual conversation while everyone finished off their lunches.

"Anyone want dessert?" Ruby asked, as she cleared the last of the lunch dishes from the table.

"Ice Cream!" Roland announced with a wide dimpled grin.

"How on earth do you still have room for ice cream?" Robin questioned.

"Please Gina, I ate all my bro-brocel, I finished all the green stuff just like you said." Roland pleaded.

"The green stuff is called broccoli." Regina corrected him, with a smile. "And yes you can have ice cream."

"Yes!" Roland exclaimed before he look at Ruby again. "Chocolate ice cream please!"

"Do you want whipped cream too?" Ruby asked with a wink.

Roland looked to Regina, who nodded in approval, he smiled again. "Yes please."

"Anyone else?" Ruby asked scanning the faces.

"I'll take a mint chocolate chip sundae." Henry asked.

"Nothing for me, I told my parents I'd stop by the mayor's office after lunch." Emma remarked, as she and Killian slid from the booth and grabbed their coats.

"Lucky you," Regina retorted with a laugh.

"See you later, Kid." Emma said leaning over and giving Henry a kiss on the cheek.

"We're still on for dinner?" Robin questioned as he shook Killian's hand.

"Sounds good to me, what time should we come round?" Killian asked.

Robin looked to Regina then back to Killian, "Let's say round seven?"

"See you then." Emma said before she and Killian headed away from the table towards the front door.

"I best get going me self." Will said, scooting his chair backwards and getting to his feet. "See ya later then, Robin?"

"I'll come round just as soon as we've finished up." Robin said.

"Heading back to the forest?" Regina inquired causally, as Will disappeared.

"Seems the Merry Men have been a bit reluctant to listen to Will, long story, so I thought I'd go out and have a bit of conversation with them." Robin explained.

"Here you go boys, two ice cream sundaes extra whipped cream." Ruby said placing the heaping bowls on the table and handing Roland and Henry each a long silver spoon.

"You sure your tummy has room for all that ice cream, Roland?" Robin asked eyeing the bowl.

"My tummy has lots of room Papa." Roland grinned, digging his spoon into the bowl and bringing it to his lips, only to shovel it into his mouth happily.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?" Robin asked turning his attention back to Regina.

"We're going to the store to pick up Valentines for Henry's class, then we'll probably just head home. How long do you think you'll be?" Regina answered.

"Not long I imagine." Robin said leaning in and brushing his lips across hers.

"What are Valentines?" Roland interrupted, his head cock to the side with a curious expression on his face.

"There little cards that say stuff like Be Mine, You're my sweetheart, and I'm bananas for you. You give them to your friends at the Valentine's Day party." Henry explained shoveling another heaping spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"What's a valentine's day party?" Roland asked digging his spoon into his sundae and twirling the contents in the bowl.

"It's just a stupid party we have a school. The room moms bring in cupcakes and we play games and stuff, then we walk around and put those silly cards in everyone's box on their desk." Henry continued this time adding an eye roll for dramatic effect.

"You used to love those parties." Regina retorted, looking at her son.

"Yeah when I was a kid, I'm practically a teenager now." Henry rebuffed. "I can't even believe we still have them."

"I want to buy Valteens too!" Roland exclaimed.

"Valentines, you want to buy Valentines too." Regina corrected smiling over at him.

"What on earth are you going to do with them?" Robin inquired.

"Give um to the Merry Men and Uncle Will, and Gina, and Henry, and you Papa" Roland explained shoveling another heaping spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea." Regina offered with a wink and smile.

"Yes!" Roland yelled with a fist pump.

Once the boys had finished their ice cream, Robin bid them all goodbye and was off to find Will and the Merry Men, while Regina and the boys headed to store.

Making their way through the Valentine's Day section of the local department store, Roland was mesmerized by the abundance of decorations. He watched carefully as Henry shifted through the small boxes adorned with everything from animals to cartoon characters, while Regina gathered everything from red heart shaped paper plates to small heart shaped cutouts.

"Did you find which ones you want?" Regina asked coming to join the boys.

"Do I really have to do the whole card exchange?" Henry asked.

"Yes, this is the last year." She offered, showing him a package with Super heroes on it. "What about these?"

"Sure, whatever," Henry groaned unimpressed.

"How about you, sweetheart," Regina asked, looking down at Roland. "See any you like?"

Roland stepped hesitantly forward, his eyes trailing over the boxes in front of him. Cautiously, he reached out and let his fingers trail over each box, studying them carefully.

"Mom, do you care if I go over and say hi to Lilly?" Henry asked, his eyes locked on a dark haired girl who was standing next to the jewelry counter.

"Lilly?" Regina questioned following her son's gaze.

"She's just a girl from my class, but I need to ask her a question about tonight's homework. Is it okay?"

"Sure, I don't see why not, just don't go wandering off without telling me first."

"Thanks Mom." Henry grinned, before running off towards the jewelry counter.

"Why do I get the feeling that has nothing to do with homework?" Regina smiled watching the two teens.

"Gina," Roland said tugging on her skirt.

"Did you find some you like?" she asked turning her attention back to the dimpled faced boy.

"hmmm I don't know." Roland contemplated.

"Look these ones have monkeys on them. This one looks a little like Reggie don't you think, should we get them?" She said picking up a box of valentines and referencing the stuffed monkey Roland slept with every night.

Roland nodded half listening, his eyes focused on something else.

"Is everything alright sweetheart," Regina asked, crouching down next to him.

"Gina," Roland said softly still distracted.

"What is it honey?"

"Who are they?" Roland asked pointing at something behind her.

Regina turned expecting to see a group of people but found the aisle behind her empty. "Who is who?" She asked confused.

"Who are those kids with arrows like Papa?" Roland asked pointing at the cupid decorations hanging from the ceilings.

"That's cupid." Regina laughed.

"Who's cupid? Is he a Merry Man like Papa? Why does he look like a baby?" Roland pressed, still curious.

"Tell you what why don't we go over to the bookstore when we are done here and we'll see if they have a book about him." Regina offered.

Roland agreed and quickly tossed the box of monkey valentines into the basket.

When Robin arrived home a few hours later, he found Regina sitting on the couch with Roland curled up at her side intently listening to the book she was reading. Making his way over to the pair, he leaned down and kissed his son's head.

"What are we reading?" He asked, joining them on the couch.

"Did you know Cupid shoots arrows just like you, Papa?" Roland inquired, turning to look at his father.

"Does he?" Robin fringed surprise.

"Yep and if his arrow hits you then you fall in love." Roland continued to explain.

"Arrows that make you fall in love. Is that so?" Robin replied.

"Yes, look it's all right here." Roland explained pointing at the picture in the storybook.

"Maybe I should get some of those, what do you think?" Robin inquired, as he examined the picture Roland was pointing too.

"You're so silly, Papa. Cupid's arrows are magic and he's the only one who can get them." Roland giggled.

"Magic arrows that make you fall in love that is pretty serious business." Robin said a grin spreading across his features. "This cute fellow must be pretty important."

"He is, they even named a whole day after him!" Roland exclaimed excitedly.

"Is that so?" Robin played along, stealing a loving glance at Regina.

Roland nodded directing Robin's eyes back to the book that lay open in Regina's lap. "It's called Valentine's Day because his real name is St. Valentine, but his friends call him Cupid."

"Goodness looks like you've learned quite a lot about this Cupid fellow." Robin replied scooting closer to get a better look at the book.

"Gina, can I go show Henry?" Roland asked, looking up at her, his big brown eyes pleading.

"Of course, Henry's up in his room doing homework. Why don't you take the book up to him," Regina offered, closing the book and placing it in his small hands.

Clutching the book to his chest, Roland scooted off the couch to the floor, then turned and gave Regina a quick peck on the cheek before running out of the room.

"How did it go with the Merry Men?" Regina inquired once they were alone.

"As good as can be expected," Robin laughed, sliding next to her and sliding an arm around her to pull her in closer. "Little John and Will have a few things to work through I suppose but hopefully it'll all work out in the end. How was shopping?"

"Exhausting actually, but we finally have everything we need for Henry's school party and Mary Margaret's ridiculous masquerade ball." Regina sighed with a yawn, as her head fell to his shoulder and she nuzzled against him.

"So you got your costume then?" Robin inquired softly, his hand gently stroking her dark silky hair.

"Yes, although I still think the whole thing is a ridiculous waste of time. What's the point of everyone dressing up in a costume anyway? If I wanted to wear a corset, I'd go back to the enchanted forest. " Regina replied, closing her eyes to the soothing rhythm of his touch.

"Perhaps it'll be fun." Robin suggested, leaning down and planting a kiss to the top of her head. "Henry seemed quite excited when we spoke about it over breakfast this morning."

"Has he told you who he's going as?" Regina inquired turning her head upward to look at him.

"Now that you mention it, I don't believe he has, all he said was that he has his costume ready to go." Robin replied thoughtfully.

"Interesting, He won't tell me either. Wonder what he's up too."

"Perhaps he isn't up to anything; maybe he just wants it to be a surprise. That is the point of a masquerade is it not?" Robin pondered.

"Mary Margaret and her big ideas," She sighed as she snuggled down into his arms. "So are you going to tell me what you were up to today with Will and Captain guyliner?"

"I'm afraid I can't say." He said, a large grin creasing his features.

"Can't or won't" She asked looking up at him again.

"It's a surprise." He offered at last, his dimples creasing his cheeks, and his blue eyes sparkling.

"I hate surprises." She scoffed, pulling back a little in order to take in his full face.

Robin laughed and leaned forward to capture her lips with his own in a soft sweet kiss. "Then I apologize in advance but it's still a surprise."

Emma and Killian arrived just before seven, baring garlic bread and a bottle of red wine. As Robin and Killian made their way into the living room, Emma headed towards the kitchen to help Regina with the last minutes preparations.

"We brought garlic bread," Emma announced as she walked into the kitchen.

"Great there's a pan in that cupboard next to the fridge," Regina said, as she fussed over the large pan of lasagna in front of her.

"So…did Robin say anything about what they were up to today?" Emma questioned as she retried the pan and began to open the package of garlic bread.

"Only that it was a surprise, and we all know how I feel about surprises. Did you get anything out of Hook?" Regina asked, as she leaned against the counter.

"Nope, he's sticking to the same story, that's it's a surprise." Emma sighed as she slid the pan into the oven.

"What could those two be up too?" Regina asked, making her way over to the kitchen door and peeking out of it, to spy on the men in the living room.

"Considering their in cahoots with Will Scarlett, it could be anything." Emma offered, as she walked over to where Regina stood.

"Speaking of being in cahoots," Regina said turning back towards Emma and pulling the door closed. "I took care of that thing you asked me to help you with."

"You did," Emma replied excitedly. "How did you? I mean, what did you have to..."

"Trust me; there are somethings you don't need to know. Just know that I took care of it and it'll be ready by Valentine's Day." Regina interrupted, as she moved back towards the oven.

"Thank you so much Regina." Emma gushed as she came to join her. "He's going to be so surprised."

"When are you going to give it to him?"

"Friday night after the ball, I thought we could go for a walk down by the marina."

"Speaking of which, is your mother still in preparation overdrive?"

"You know Mary Margaret; if she's not obsessing over something she's not happy." Emma retorted as she pulled the bread from the oven.

"True," Regina laughed.

"Are you ladies in need of any assistance?" Robin inquired, sticking his head into the room.

"Can you grab the salad out of the fridge?" Regina asked, picking up the pan of lasagna and heading towards the door.

"As you wish, my love," Robin said holding the door open for her and Emma before darting into the kitchen.

Dinner was spent in conversation, Roland giving their guests his recount of Cupid's back story and why Valentine's Day was even celebrated. When he'd finished his enthusiastic tale, the conversation turned to the ball and Mary Margaret's obsessive need for it all to be perfect.

Once the plates were empty and their stomachs were full, they adjourned to the living room, leaving Henry and Roland to clear the table.

"Hey has Henry mentioned anything to you about the ball?" Regina asked in soft voice, searching for any sight of her son.

"Only that he already has a costume, why?" Emma replied.

"He's being awfully secretive," Regina said her eyes trained on the kitchen door.

"Maybe he just wants it to be surprise." Emma noted thoughtfully.

"Ugh, what is it with everyone in this town and surprises!" Regina grumbled annoyed.

"Not a fan I take it," Emma teased with a laugh.

"Let's just say surprises and villains don't exactly have the best history." Regina retorted as she made her way over to the couch and sat down.

"Well then it's a good thing you're not a villain anymore, isn't it?" Robin retorted as he and Hook came to join them.

As Regina caught his eye, her expression softened and a small smile crept over her lips. "Yes, I suppose it is." She said softly, her voice suddenly a little lighter.

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Roland yelled, as he crashed through the kitchen door and charged towards the entrance way.

A few moments later, Mary Margaret burst into the room looking panicked and disheveled, gasping for breath.

"Mom," Emma replied concerned getting to her feet and moving across the room. "What's happened? Is everything alright?"

"Dis….disaster….huge….disaster" Mary Margaret panted.

"What is it? What's happened?" Regina asked concerned, getting to her feet now as well.

Abruptly, Mary Margaret burst into tears and began rambling on about how nothing was going as scheduled and how the ball was going to be a huge disaster. By the time she'd finished with her explanation, she was sobbing so hard they could barely understand what she was saying.

"Seriously, all of this over some stupid dance?" Regina questioned irritated.

"I …ju.. just …wan…wanted everything to be perfect." Mary Margaret sobbed.

"Then we'll make it perfect." Emma said matter of factly. "Just tell us what we need to do to fix this and we'll work together and fix it, won't we Regina?" Emma looked up and caught her eye.

"How do I get dragged into these things?" Regina exhaled exasperated.

"You're the one who wanted to be a hero." Emma smiled. "Saving the day is kind of in the job description."

"Fine. What do we need to do?" Regina asked offering Emma a smug smile that had the room erupting into light laughter.

Over the next two days the entire town joined in to make The Sweetheart Ball a success, Regina insisted that everyone had been more than happy to volunteer their time and efforts but Mary Margaret had her suspicions that the once evil queen hadn't lost all her persuasive qualities when she'd chosen to switch sides.

Regina and Robin woke Saturday morning to find Henry and Roland standing at their beside with a large tray and two neatly wrapped red packages.

"What's all this?" Regina asked pulling herself up in bed.

"Happy Valentine's day," The boys yelled in unison, large smiles creasing their features.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Robin smiled drawing up in bed now as well and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"We made you breakfast!" Roland announced proudly as Henry bent and placed the tray on bed. "And we got you presents!" He replied climbing up on the bed and placing a wrapped package on each of their laps.

"We made all your favorites," Henry explained as he pointed to the tray that was filled with pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, danishes, a bowl filled with fruit, and two steaming cups of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and cinnamon. In the center of the tray sat a small clear glass vase filled roses and propped against it was a small envelope.

"You did all this all by yourself," Regina asked getting a little teary eyed.

Both boys nodded proudly.

"This is delicious." Robin praised as he swallowed his first bite.

"Open your presents!" Roland demanded bouncing on the bed and crossing his legs.

Regina studied the package in her hands carefully. It was red parchment paper sprawled with tiny love notes written in a child's pen. "Nice wrapping." She commented, to which Roland smiled widely. Sliding her fingers carefully along the taped edges carefully as not to tear any part of the pernicious love note, she unraveled the paper to reveal a small collection of items. One by one she lifted each item to show the others. First was a small folded valentine with a monkey on it that said "I'm Bananas for you" and was signed love Roland, next was a crayon drawling of the four of them holding hands and walking next to the lake, a small wooden hand painted frame that held a photograph of her and Robin was next, finally she came to a small white box wrapped with a single red ribbon where she found a beautiful silver locket with a photograph of her three loves tucked neatly inside.

"When did you take this?" Regina asked, holding up the locket, as a few rebel tears slid down her cheeks.

"Emma took it a few days ago." Henry offered with a smile.

"This way you can carry us in your heart always." Robin offered leaning over to capture her lips with his own, as his thumb brushed her tears away.

"Do you like it?" Roland inquired scooting closer to her, his wide eyes expected and waiting.

"I love it and I love you, all of you." Regina whispered pulling Roland into her arms and reaching for Henry to pull him into a hug with them.

"Your turn now, Papa," Roland announced, as he snuggled down into Regina's embrace.

"You want me to open this," Robin teased holding his package in the air as he snagged another bite of his breakfast.

"Yes!" Roland commanded with a giggle.

"Let's see what we have," Robin announced as he too carefully unwrapped his treasures from his little boy's love note. Inside, he found a folded valentine from Roland that had two monkeys kissing that said "I'm ape for you", a crayon drawling of the four of them shooting bow and arrows in the woods, a hand painted wooden frame with a photograph of the four of them standing outside of Granny's diner, and a rectangular box in which he found a silver pocket watch, that was engraved on back with the words "Maybe it's all about the timing". He opened it to find tucked inside was a photograph of Regina. "It's perfect." He said getting a little teary eyed.

"We'll let you enjoy your breakfast now," Henry said turning to go. "Come on Roland I'll read you story."

"The one about Cupid," Roland asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Again," Henry asked with a sigh. "We've already read it ten times today."

"But it's my favorite." Roland whined, looking up to the teen with large pleading puppy eyes.

"Fine but this is the last time." Henry relented taking the boys hand and helping him off the bed, before they disappeared out the door closing it behind them.

"Happy Valentine's day my love," Robin whispered reaching over and pulling Regina into his arms.

"Happy Valentine's day," She smiled snuggling into his embrace and capturing his lips with her own.

The ball room was full of activity as one by one the residents of Storybrooke arrived. Mary Margaret, who was wore a large pink ball grown and a white feathered mask, met each guest with a smile, as David, adorned in his prince charming attire and a white silk mask, showed them to their tables.

The room was bathed in the soft yellow glow of candle light as large candle filled chandeliers hung from the ceiling. White, red, and pink roses overflowed from vases placed neatly in the center of every table as well as stuffed into large silver urns scattered around the room. Soft music floated through the air, beckoning all who entered towards the shiny marble dance floor nestled in the center of the room, where lovers dipped and twirled in eachothers arms.

Emma fidgeted with the beautiful red silk ball grown she wore as she scanned the room for her date. Finding the her black leather clad pirate standing at the bottom of the stairs, she placed her red masked over her eyes and made her way down to him.

"You look breathtaking, Swan." Killian gasped as he caught site of her.

"You don't look so bad yourself," She smiled, as her eyes found themselves lost in the two perfect blue orbs nestled inside the black leather mask before her.

"Shall we have a dance then," He asked extending a hand to her.

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied with a twinkle in her eye, as she took his hand and let him lead her out into the middle of the dance floor.

"They seem happy," David said reluctantly as he watched the two twirling and spinning about the dance floor.

"I think they are," Mary Margaret noted with a smile as she tucked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"He's not good enough for her," David said softly.

"Will anyone ever be good enough for her?" Mary Margaret teased.

"No," David smiled and kissed his wife's head.

"He loves her you know," Mary Margaret offered.

"I know," David sighed.

"He makes her happy." Mary Margaret continued.

"She's going to marry him isn't she," David asked placing his hand over his wife's on his arm.

"Probably," Mary Margaret smiled reaching up and kissing him. "But would that really be so awful, our daughter marrying a man who would move the world to be with her?"

"No I don't suppose it would." He relented and leaned down to capture her lips once more.

"Pardon the interruption but have either of you seen my date?" Robin asked, coming to stand with them.

"I think she just arrived." Mary Margaret offered pointing to the entranceway at the top of the stairs.

Robin looked up to find Regina standing at the top of the stairs, she wore a strapless white ball gown with a corset top that was lined with silver beads, her dark hair hung in perfect silky ringlets around her shoulders framing the silver locket that hung from her neck, her dark chocolate eyes framed perfectly by the white and silver mask she wore. His heart thrummed to life in his chest as he bid his companions goodbye and made his way towards the stair case.

"If I may be so bold, you milady, are the most captivating creature in this room," He said softly from behind her as his arms reached for her tiny waist.

"Trying to steal my heart thief," She teased as she spun into his arms and met his eyes.

"I have it on good authority that you can't steal something that's been given to you." He smiled as he leaned forward and captured her mouth in a long steamy kiss.

"You clean up pretty well for an outlaw." She commented as she pulled back and let her eyes fall over the silver and white suite he adorned, his blue eyes luminescent against the silver mask that framed them.

"I have my moments." He teased. "May I have this dance, milady?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"You can have them all." She whispered with smile as they made their way towards the dance floor.

Taking her into his arms he led her spinning around the dance floor, their bodies meeting and separating time and again as he spun and twirled her around the room.

"Have you seen Henry?" Regina asked as she found her way back into Robin's arms and the music slowed.

"He's over there," Robin noted as he twirled her around to get a better look at the teen, whom was dressed in dark green and burgundy, a dark green mask clouding his eyes. Beside him was a girl, dressed in a deep burgundy ball grown with a dark green and burgundy mask framing her green eyes. "Although he looks quiet engaged at the moment we may want to give him some space."

"Lilly?" Regina asked eyeing her companion.

"He's quite smitten with the young lady." Robin offered with a smile.

"I knew he was up to something." Regina sighed.

"He is a teenager now; he was bound to fall in love sooner or later." Robin teased as he swayed them to the music.

"I would have preferred later. I mean what do we even know about this girl." Regina retorted eyeing his son's companion suspiciously.

"Mom," Henry called to her as he caught her eye. Moving through the crowd he and his companion made their way over to Robin and Regina. "Mom, Robin I'd like you meet Lilly. Lilly this is my mom and Robin Hood."

"It's so nice to finally meet you; Henry has told me so much about you both." The young girls said offering her hand.

"All good things I hope," Robin teased with a wink.

"Yes all wonderful things," Lilly gushed with smile. "In fact so many good things I was a bit nervous to meet you."

"Thank you your majesty." Lilly gasped curtsying.

"Please call me Regina." Regina smiled. "Are you two having fun?"

"Yes. Everyone looks so magical." Lilly said her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Come one there's my other mom," Henry said taking her by the hand and bidding Robin and Regina goodbye.

"She seems quite lovely," Robin offered once they were gone.

"We'll see," Regina offered eyeing the teens as they made their way across the room.

"Where has Roland gotten off too?" Robin asked his eyes skimming the room.

"You mean Cupid?" Regina offered with a laugh as she pointed to the small boy dressed in white and red with a stack of nerf tipped arrows strapped to his back and red mask covering his face, who was running about the room shooting his love arrows at everyone.

"I may need to have a bit of a conversation with that boy," Robin sighed as he spun her around the dance floor again.

"He just wants everyone to fall in love, I think it's sweet. He's a good man, just like his father." Regina offered leaning in and brushing her lips against his.

"Want to go get some air?" Emma asked as the made their way through the crowded dance floor.

"I thought you'd never ask," Killian offered with a smile taking her hand and following her towards the exit.

"I thought maybe we could take a walk." Emma said as she led him out into the cool night air.

"Here you might need this," Killian said removing his coat and draping it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," Emma smiled pulling the coat around her to fight off the chill in the air.

They walked for a long time hand and hand, deep in conversation with the moonlight bathing them in its glow. Finally they reached the marina and Emma stopped and pulled him to look at her.

"What are you up too Swan?" Killian asked.

"Killian you have done so much for me and my family. I don't even know where to start. You gave up everything to help us and I'm not sure there will ever by a way to truly say thank you. But I wanted to try, so Happy Valentine's day." She spun him around to the large boat that was docked next to the pier.

"Is that…" He gasped surprised.

"I thought maybe it was time your ship came home." Emma offered leading him towards the Jolly Roger.

"But I… How did you…" He stammered.

"Regina." Emma said with a smile. "And I'm not sure anyone needs to know how she accomplished that."

"I don't know what to say." Killian gushed taking her in his arms and kissing her.

"You gave up your home for me, I thought it was time you had it back."

"Thank you but you're my home now Emma, the Jolly Roger is just the place I laid my head till my heart found you." Killian whispered. "I love you, Emma Swan."

"Killian," Emma was the one stammering now.

Pulling her into him, he covered her mouth with his to silence her. When he pulled back he had a small white box in his hand. "It's nothing compared to what you've given me but just a small token of my heart, Happy Valentine's Day."

Taking the box from him, she lifted the lid to find a gold anchor charm on a long gold chain nestled inside. "It's beautiful." She said taking it carefully into her hands.

"Where every this journey of ours is heading just know you'll always be what anchors me here, my heart, my life, my home always." He whispered taking her in his arms again.

"Take a walk with me?" Robin asked extending his hand to Regina as the night drew to close and the ballroom grew quiet.

"A walk, now?" Regina eyed him suspiciously

"Do you trust me?" Robin asked as he lead her out into the night.

"Always," Regina smiled.

"Good," Robin smiled in return before pulling a red scarf from his pocket and putting it over her eyes.

"What's all this about?" Regina asked nervously.

"Everything in good time, my love," Robin said as he tightened the scarf over her eyes and took her hand. "Shall we go?"

He led her quietly into the night her arm intertwined with his as he guided her through the night and into the woods. When at last they came to a stop, he released her arm and reached upward to untie the scarf from her eyes.

"What is all this about.." Regina questioned as light flooded her eyes, she looked around to find herself in the middle of the woods at the fallen log where he'd found her sulking about Rumples letter to Cora. But this time it looked different, the trees were wrapped in small white lights a small bench was carved into the side of the fallen log carved into it were their initials in the center of a heart. "How did you do all this?"

"I had a bit of help, please sit?" He said leading her to the bench and helping her to sit.

"Robin what's this all about?" She questioned watching him.

Kneeling down in front of her on one knee, Robin pulled a small white velvet box from the pocket of his coat and took her hand. "The moment that I met you my life became extraordinary; the world was filled with vibrant color and beautiful light. I feel like everything in my life has led me to you. My choices, my heartbreaks, my regrets, everything and when we're together my past seems worth it. Because if I'd have done one thing differently, I might never had met you. There is this place inside me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger and your whispers still echo. It's the place inside me where a part of you will forever be a part of me. I vow to love you fiercely and all your forms now and forever. I promise never to forget that this is once in a lifetime love. I vow that no matter what challenges carry us apart we will always find our way back to each other. We are a part of each other now and always and I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life loving you if you'll do my honor of becoming my wife, Will you marry me Regina?"

"Robin…" She gasped tears pooling in her eyes.

"I can't promise you a perfect life, but I can promise that whatever comes our way we'll face it together, always." Robin said softly.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you." Regina said softly, falling into his arms and kissing him.

"Best Valentine's Day ever." Robin whispered slipping the ring on her finger and crashing his lips into hers once more.

Fin.


End file.
